Dark Legacy - The Blind Girl
by Tepo
Summary: Ririchiyo es la heredera del trono del país de fuego, pero su familia no esta conforme con esto; su hermano la pone a prueba, donde ella deberá pasar los obstáculos para defender su derecho y salir con vida. Para ello podrá contar con una escolta de 3 personas que arriesgaran su vida a su lado. Ademas, es poseedora del poder mas temido: El Kokugan, el ojo negro. RirichiyoXSoushi
1. Prologo La Partida

**Prologo – La Partida**

Con un suspiro, Ririchiyo levantó la cabeza mientras observaba la lluvia caer en la ventana de su casa; ese era su ultimó día en aquella mansión familiar. Ahora, por celos que no entendía del todo, debía luchar por su vida en lo que no solo era la más estúpida sino la más injusta de las tradiciones familiares. Como heredera, Ririchiyo estaba destinada a ser la próxima soberana del país del fuego, pero su hermano menor había exigido ese derecho; ahora ella debía protegerlo en una estúpida competencia de la cual podría bien no salir viva. Y en cambio, su hermano ni siquiera participaría. Más aun, no podía simplemente ceder el puesto ya que eso era considerado traición y seria ejecutada.

Así que mañana tendría que ir a prepararse para la competencia por el trono y por su propia vida; de ganar, seria soberana indiscutible del reino cuando su padre le cediera el poder. De perder, seria desterrada y marcada en el rostro con metal ardiente. Retirarse tampoco era una opción, pero lo más seguro fuera que muriera durante las pruebas, después de todo no estaban hechas para chicas, sino para hombres.

-Maldición…- susurró Ririchiyo indignada.

Su relación nunca había sido la mejor con sus familiares, con ninguno de ellos; pero de eso a ser condenada a muerte era una escalada muy rápida. Todo por culpa de sus habilidades, todo por culpa de sus ojos.

-Los ojos del mal…- susurró Ririchiyo tapándose el rostro.

Sin embargo, aun tenia oportunidad; su naturaleza siempre la había hecho rechazada, odiada, poco comprendida. Y ella a su vez no entendía y toleraba mucho a las demás personas; no tenía una guardia personal. Todos los miembros de su familia tenían una guardia personal en la cual podían escoger 3 personas para formar parte de ella; la mayoría las personas escogían a un compañero de juegos, un sirviente y un samurái. Pero ella nunca se había relacionado bien con nadie y sus vacantes estaban libres.

Era ahora donde su edad le daba una ventaja: pudiendo escoger a quien fuera, sirviente del reino, podía escoger con sabiduría a personas que la ayudaran a superar el peligro; el capricho de una niña la hubiera condenado, y por eso primero tenía el derecho de ir al templo de Kamagure a escoger a cualquiera de sus alumnos para formar parte de su guardia, a excepción de un puesto… ese puesto había sido decidido por un anciano hacia tiempo. Aun así, le quedaban dos vacantes para lograr algo interesante.

-No quiero morir…- susurró Ririchiyo agachando la mirada.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de las pruebas, de sus compañeros, de morir; pero también tenía miedo de vivir, de siempre enfrentarse al rencor de su propia familia y de los demás. Nadie la quería y la mayoría le temían, sus ojos llevaban la maldición desde tiempo inmemoriales; la maldición de los ojos del hijo traidor, del odiado, del rencoroso. Y ella tendría que vivir con esa realidad para siempre. No solo eran los extraños, era su propia familia ¿Y esto seguiría siendo ella la soberana del país? Seguramente esto solo era un pretexto para quitarle su derecho de nacimiento y borrarla de la familia; lo peor de todo es que ella gustosa desaparecería del mapa, pero no había forma de escapar a su destino.

Mañana partiría al templo de Kamagure donde podría escoger a cualquiera de los alumnos de nivel avanzado para convertirse en su escolta; personas que eran llevadas ahí para ser "entrenadas" pero que en realidad eran igual que ella: rechazados y temidos por su familia. Pero por supuesto, faltaba que ellos aceptaran seguirla, después de todos no eran servidores de la familia real a diferencia de la mayoría de las escoltas; muchos ni siquiera eran del país de fuego, sino de otros puesto que ese maravilloso templo solo existía ahí, aunque había escuchado de uno parecido en el este ¿Alguien comprometería su vida, su lealtad, su felicidad por protegerla a ella? No estaba segura de ello, pero aun así debía intentarlo. Quería intentarlo.

-Quiero vivir…- susurró Ririchiyo abrazada a sus piernas-. Solo quiero… vivir…

* * *

El día siguiente Ririchiyo salió de su casa; su ropa de cambio ya se hallaba en el transporte, la demás sería enviada por adelantado al lugar de la prueba. Por lo pronto debía ir a Kamagure a escoger a su escolta. Al salir del patio principal no le sorprendió en lo más absoluto no ver a sus padres presentes, ni a nadie más que los criados de la familia; aun así, dos rostros llamaron su atención.

-Suerte, hermana- dijo su hermano menor sonriendo malévolamente.

-Je… esto es solo un contratiempo- dijo Ririchiyo casi llorando por dentro.

-Claro, eso eres tú…

-Espera un calabozo de oro cuando vuelva- respondió la chica ácidamente dejando atrás a su hermano.

No le dio el gusto de mostrarle su dolor, no le dio el gusto de tratar de hacer las paces; ese gusto nunca se lo daría nadie. Nunca seria honesta con nadie.

-Me alegra verte, Ririchiyo- dijo un hombre sonriendo.

-Renshou- exclamó la chica sonriendo- ¿Es que mi familia cree que puedo escapar en el camino?

-Si- suspiró el hombre-. Por eso vienen esos…

El hombre apuntó afuera y la chica vio cuatro carruajes llenos de samuráis, con dos arqueros en la parte de arriba de cada uno. No pudo menos que sentirse asustada.

-Pero yo no vengo con ese motivo- aclaró riendo el hombre-. He decidido acompañarla.

-Je… esas son demasiadas libertades para un sirviente- dijo Ririchiyo, aunque no de acuerdo con sus palabras-. No necesito a nadie, es mejor que haga esto sola…

-Es cierto que soy solo el conferencista de la familia- dijo el hombre alzando de hombros-. Pero he renunciado a mi puesto…

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la chica asustada.

-No es tan importante organizar parloteos con el pueblo como acompañarla…

-Je… un movimiento muy estúpido de tu parte, pero no seré yo quien te lo niegue- dijo Ririchiyo agradeciendo mentalmente al hombre.

-Lo sé… por eso vayamos- sonrió Renshou-. Debemos escoger esa guardia.

-Vamos…

Renshou abrió la puerta del carruaje permitiendo a la chica entrar; ella volteó atrás y le dio una última mirada a su antiguo hogar. Toda una vida ahí y sin embargo no le tenía ningún cariño al edificio; se preguntó brevemente si prefería volver a verlo o nunca volver a verlo. La respuesta fue que tan pronto y saliera viva de los retos, mandaría a construir un nuevo palacio. Si es que volvía.

-¿Sabe? El templo de Kamagure es una excelente opción, señorita Ririchiyo- comentó el hombre cerrando la puerta tras de sí-. Encontraremos de todo: arqueros, berserkers e incluso ninjas.

-¿Ninjas?- exclamó Ririchiyo alzando una ceja-. Si voy a pasar pruebas que me jueguen la vida, prefiero el poder aplastante de un paladín.

-No creo que encuentre ninguno ahí- aclaró Renshou-. El templo entrena las habilidades, un paladín necesita convicción y fe…

-Da igual- dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-No todo es poder- aclaró el hombre con tranquilidad-. Se ocupa también inteligencia, estrategia y suspicacia. Los ninjas son famosos por ello.

-Bien, bien, escogeré un ninja- dijo la chica con ligereza- ¿Podemos irnos de una vez?

-No se preocupe, señorita Ririchiyo- sonrió el hombre-. Estará bien…

-Claro que lo estaré- replicó la chica sonriendo-. Tengo el poder más temido de todo el mundo, nada me puede vencer. Soy la legítima propietaria del terrible Kokugan: el ojo negro.

El carruaje partió seguido por los otros cuatro carruajes que vigilaban que la heredera al trono no intentara escapar. Ririchiyo no pudo menos que reír; ella nunca escaparía, tenia dignidad y honor, algo que ningún miembro de su familia entendía.

* * *

-¿Cómo piensan matarla?- preguntó el hermano menor de Ririchiyo, Nobu.

-Tranquilo, tengo todo bajo control.

-¿Con que, con ninjas, con legados?- replicó molesto el chico-. Nada puede vencer al Kokugan, nada. Peor aún, le dan derecho a escoger una escolta…

-¡No me cuestiones!- gritó molesto un hombre mayor-. Ella aun no sabe usar el Kokugan. Y su escolta solo es una burla, los alumnos más fuertes no se encuentran presentes.

-¿Compraste al templo de Kamagure?

-Que idea más ridícula, no se puede comprar a la familia Uzumaki- rió el hombre-. Ni siquiera temen por su vida, menos por su bolsillo. Ha sido trabajo de inteligencia, espionaje.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia...

-Pero padre…

-Ella no regresara con vida- rió el emperador del país de fuego-. Tu sucesión está asegurada. El Kokugan ha sido una leyenda en nuestra familia, pero es un poder demasiado terrible para que lo posea… una mujer- dijo con despreció el emperador.

-Si…

-Esa chica ha insultado mi honor; primero al nacer mujer, segundo al nacer con el Kokugan- dijo con furia el hombre-. Tercero, al ser la primogénita. No puedo tolerarlo, ella morirá, dalo por seguro hijo mío.

-Creo en ti, padre- rió Nobu-. Siempre he confiado en ti…

-Que empiecen los juegos- rió el emperador.

**Fin Prologo**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Presentó esta nueva historia con lo que será un crossover entre Inu x Boku SS y Naruto; en esta historia Ririchiyo es la heredera del emperador del país de fuego (país donde está ubicada la aldea oculta de la hoja), en una lucha por su vida y el derecho a ser la reina del país.

El fic esta enfocado enteramente en Inu x Boku SS, siendo Ririchiyo y Miketsukami la pareja seleccionada para el mismo; habrá mucho cameo de otros personajes de Naruto y de la propia serie, pero me enfocare más que nada en personajes nuevos ¿Por qué? Porque la mayoría serán enemigos xD

Puedes leer el fic perfectamente sin conocer nada de Naruto, pues hare presentaciones de los personajes; así mismo, este fic es una independiente que tendrá un final independiente, razón por la cual puedes leerlo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, he de recalcar que este fic esta ubicado dentro de un universo denominado como "Forsaken Crew". Si te gusta este fic y eres fanático de Naruto, te invito a leer mis otros fics ubicados en el universo "Forsaken Crew".

Espero les guste esta historia que será muy sombría (no tanto como el manga, pero si mucho más que el anime), pero también llena de romance, acción y comedia (una comedia ligera, no me gusta perder el tono de seriedad). No dejen de comentar y esperen actualizaciones quincenales. Hasta pronto!

* * *

_PD- FAQS (todavía no lo público y ya me hicieron la pregunta dos amigos)_

_1-¿Tengo que leer la saga de Forsaken Crew para entender el principio o final de la historia?_

_No, esta historia tendrá su propio soporte. Debido a que se que no todos conocerán a Naruto, daré introducción a lo que sea debidamente necesario. Si quieres leer la saga Forsaken Crew eres bienvenido, pero si no podrás disfrutar de esta historia sin temor a no entender, porque explicare todo detalladamente. _


	2. Capitulo 01 El Legendario Templo

**Capitulo 01- El Legendario Templo**

-Hemos llegado- anunció Renshou ayudando a bajar a Ririchiyo del carruaje.

-¿Este es el templo?- exclamó la chica sardónica-. Bien, he de admitir que es muy grande…

Ante ellos se encontraba un enorme edificio, de piedra blanca y brillante; tenia grabados regulares a todo lo largo, representando los cinco elementos. Parecía construido en lo que bien pudo ser hacia siglos una montaña, pues a pesar de estar a nivel de piso, sus paredes tenían un toque rustico demasiado perfecto para haber sido talladas manualmente. El edificio era grande, si, pero era relativamente delgado, solo unos treinta metros, y después a ambos lados se extendían las paredes rocosas, protegiendo el santuario. De alto no podría tener más de unos cuarenta metros.

También resultaba curioso que a lo largo de las paredes se podía apreciar agua cayendo, como si de pequeñas cascadas se trataran. El templo que combinaba lo natural con lo obviamente construido por el hombre; su vista era imponente. Toda una fortaleza construida con esmero, pues era el punto más alto en kilómetros; y sin embargo era increíble notar la variedad de flores y arboles que crecían. La vista era tan hermosa y magnifica, que la chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Veo que te gusta?- preguntó sonriente Renshou.

-Es solo que…- se giró sonrojada la chica-. Es más grande que mi palacio…

-El templo fue construido muchos años antes de cualquier sistema de gobierno- dijo el hombre bajando el equipaje de la chica-. Una fortaleza llena de mitos y leyendas a su alrededor, por supuesto que estando aquí tal vez puedan contestarte algunas preguntas y ya me las platicaras tu…

-¿No vendrás conmigo?- preguntó la chica asustada.

-Mmm… como decirlo- reflexionó el hombre con una mano en su barbilla-. Yo soy solo un invitado, permaneceré en una parte exterior del templo, aunque dentro de él, en lo que se podría calificar como "los muros"; por otra parte, tú puedes pasar al interior.

-¿Por qué solo yo?

-No tengo ningún poder- explicó el hombre sonriendo-. Te he dicho que es un templo de entrenamiento…

-¿Vine aquí a ser entrenada?- preguntó la chica incrédula- ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento puedo necesitar?

-Uno de modales no estaría mal…- susurró el hombre.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Je, calma, calma- exclamó Renshou agitando sus manos-. Eres la heredera del Kokugan, así que es por eso que podrás recibir tu entrenamiento. Esa es la única razón por la que conseguí que pudieras entrar en el templo, caso contrario ellos nos habrían dado a 3 personas al azar del templo…

-¿Tu lo conseguiste?

-Por supuesto, tu padre piensa que no podrán entrenarte pues nadie tiene registros del Kokugan, así que no puso objeción…

Ririchiyo agachó la mirada ante el comentario; era dolorosamente cierto que de haber tenido alguna sospecha de que ella podría sobrevivir, habría impedido su ida al templo con cualquier pretexto. Pero entonces ¿no era aun así demasiado famoso el templo?

-¿Cómo lograste convencer a mi padre para que pudiera venir al templo?

-Lo engañe- sonrió Renshou-. Soborne a sus espías para que dieran reportes falsos…

-¡Renshou!- gritó asustada la chica- ¡Eso te convierte en un traidor! ¡Si yo muero, tú morirás por alta traición!

-Se que la única forma de salvarme es con su victoria- asintió el hombre-. Pero no podía dejar que esto le pasara, señorita Ririchiyo… yo la apreció mucho…

-Renshou…

Ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente, con ojos fraternales; Renshou no era su sirviente privado, ni siquiera lo veía mucho, pero era con quien más solía platicar… porque en realidad no platicaba con nadie más. Lo conocía desde su nacimiento y podía asegurar que había pasado más tiempo con él que con su padre; pero ese afecto era… irracional ¿Sacrificar la vida por la hija de tu emperador? En otras circunstancias tendría un poco de sentido, pero no cuando se hablaba de la rechazada de la familia, la temida del pueblo.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron magnificentes en todo su esplendor. Una fuerte corriente de aire salió de las magnificentes puertas al tiempo que dos figuras se acercaban a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos.

Eran dos mujeres, una poco mayor que ella y la otra posiblemente por los veintitantos años. La mayor tenía el pelo rojo, de un color que solo podía calificar de "sobrenatural"; hermoso, eso no podía negarlo, pero de un rojo muy intenso. Caminaba tranquilamente mientras platicaba con la otra mujer. Sus ojos azules eran tranquilos y hermosos, pero su rostro reflejaba una vaga tristeza nostálgica.

La otra mujer, era de pelo corto y blanco; su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que representaba algún demonio. Pero a pesar de su rostro cubierto y pelo corto, su figura era claramente de una mujer, y de una mujer joven… o una mujer muy poco desarrollada. En pocos segundos, ambas mujeres estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para ser escuchadas. Ambas vestían ropas de color beige, casual; casi esperaba verlas en Kimono o con algo parecido, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-No, no, en serio- dijo la mayor divertida-. Uso el elemento de agua, y la onda de impacto al evaporarse le quemo las cejas… las cejas!

-Que tonto…- susurró divertida la chica de la máscara. Su tono era definitivamente adolescente.

-Lo increíble es que ya pudiendo controlar su habilidad, sigan tan obstinados.

-Estupidez…

-Bueno, conozco alguien que hasta la fecha es un poco necia…- dijo divertida la mujer mayor.

Ambas se detuvieron frente a los invitados y los miraron educadamente. La mayor hizo una reverencia mientras que la acompañante se arrodillo en el suelo.

-Bienvenida, señorita Ririchiyo- exclamó la mujer mayor-. Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki, líder del templo de Kamagure. Es un placer y un honor tenerla con nosotros.

-Je… puedo decir que es un bonito lugar de paso- dijo la chica, tragándose sus palabras educadas. No podía evitarlo, no podía evitar ser tan distante, tan egocéntrica, tan altiva… Era su defensa, siempre su defensa contra el mundo.

-Gracias, Kushina-sama- exclamó Renshou sonriendo-. Es un placer que nos reciba…

-El acompañante- exclamó Kushina viendo al hombre-. Ren-san… está bien si lo abrevio y pongo el honorifico?

-Sí, sí, no hay problema- rió Renshou-. Es un nombre un poco complicado de pronunciar.

Ririchiyo volteó a verlo alzando una ceja; tras lo cual simplemente tomó su equipaje y se preparo para ser escoltada al templo. La chica de la máscara se levantó y por un instante Ririchiyo esperó que tomara su equipaje, pero en su lugar la chica se paró sin más y tomó su lugar al lado de Kushina. La chica disimuló su confusión, y volteó su rostro para ver el templo.

-No parece un templo por fuera- comentó Ririchiyo casualmente.

-El mote de "templo" se le quedo desde tiempo inmemoriales- comentó Kushina sonriente-. Se dice que fue construido con el poder del Kyubi, mucho antes de que conociera al primer hombre; después, con la llegada de los ermitaños, ellos dieron los retoques más modernos. Aquí había un culto dedicado a Gaia…

-¿Gaia?

-La madre tierra- dijo la mujer con tranquilidad-. No una deidad, sino un espíritu del planeta que une a todos los seres vivos. Gaia somos todos.

-¿Entonces se adoraban entre ellos?- se burló la chica.

-Es un concepto algo complicado- admitió Kushina-. Pero el punto es que actualmente no adoramos nada; mi familia ha sido la encargada de custodiar el templo por casi trescientos años, cuando el templo quedo abandonado tras la muerte del culto a gaia y antes de convertirse en un centro de entrenamiento… Pero creo que podremos seguir hablando después, tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Je… no es como si me importara seguir la conversación.

Renshou tomó una de las maletas de la chica mientras ella cargaba la otra; Kushina asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el templo con tranquilidad. La chica de la máscara permaneció atrás para cerrar la escolta.

-Ella es mi mano derecha- explicó Kushina volteando a verla sobre el hombro-. Como todos los miembros del templo, vino aquí para entrenar y su rostro o nombre no debe jamás salir del templo… hasta que ella decida irse. No podre hacer las presentaciones mientras Ren-san este presente.

-¡Que insolente!- exclamó indignada Ririchiyo- ¿Acaso tienes una idea de quién es…?

-Si, si, no hay problema- dijo Renshou calmando a la chica-. Entiendo perfectamente mi posición, y les aseguró que solamente estoy aquí para los trámites legales que se pudieran suscitar.

-Señorita Ririchiyo, es cierta que el templo de Kamagure está situado en los límites del país de fuego- comentó Kushina con tranquilidad-. Pero nuestra economía, alimentos y la mismísima protección es independiente. El templo de Kamagure no favorece en absoluto a ningún país, sino que recibe a los individuos para entrenarlos; no como armas, sino como escudos…

-¿Escudos?

-No favorecemos la violencia pero entendemos que en este mundo son un medio indispensable para la sobrevivencia- continuó la mujer-. No dependemos de nadie y no debemos nada a nadie. Su escolta será brindada solo bajo la consigna de que las personas quieran seguirla libremente, pues este templo es un lugar de entrenamiento, no de encierro; y solo aquellos que hayan terminado su entrenamiento o este en su fase final. Dentro de estos muros, todos somos absolutamente iguales. Dentro de esos muros, usted será una de nosotros…

-Je… buen discurso.

-Bienvenida, señorita Ririchiyo- dijo Kushina ordenando cerrar la puerta tras de ellos-. Bienvenida a casa…

* * *

Con algo de desconfianza, Ririchiyo avanzaba cargando sus dos maletas por el pasillo; el templo tenía una especie de división, donde en el muro había habitaciones para los invitados y gente que por algún motivo estuviera ahí. Amplias salas y grandes recepciones. Después había una pequeña división formada por arboles, y posteriormente lo que se consideraba el templo propiamente dicho. Podía ver grandes construcciones por todos lados, aunque la mayoría tapadas por los enormes arboles que recorrían toda la zona; era increíble que todo aquello pudiera haber sido antes una montaña…

Los arboles eran de colores poco comunes. No sabía mucho de arboles, pero reconocía algunos maple, otros cerezos y manzanos. Mas maple que ningún otro en realidad, pero parecían perfectamente divididos. Por lo mismo de tantos arboles, no podía saber que tan grande era el templo por dentro, aunque por fuera las murallas se perdían en la vista. Avanzaba en silencio siguiendo a las dos mujeres.

La más joven ya se había retirado su máscara, y sus ojos eran de un color azul muy bonito; su mirada era fría y dura, pero en realidad era una chica muy hermosa. Su voz también era muy agradable, pero su actitud apestaba.

-Princesa, no te quedes atrás- exclamó la chica sonriendo con burla.

-Trata a nuestra invitada con respeto- exigió Kushina molesta.

-Je… no ocupó consideración solo por ser la próxima emperatriz…

-Y créeme que a mí no me podría importar menos- dijo a su vez Kushina-. El respeto es algo obligatorio con los compañeros. Todos somos iguales.

Por un momento Ririchiyo no supo si sentirse ofendida o alagada. Pero decidió que simplemente seguiría caminando en silencio. De pronto los arboles terminaron abruptamente en una área de pasto enorme; un río corría a pocos metros de ellas, mientras veía a un pequeño grupo de personas. Un muy pequeño grupo de personas. Contó dos hombres y dos mujeres.

Ambos estaban entrenando en parejas lo que parecían golpes de combate; repetían los golpes una y otra vez en cámara lenta, procurando acertar siempre donde mismo. Los hombres parecían de la misma edad, unos catorce años, pero las chicas tendrían unos veinte años, seguramente eran las maestras o tutoras. No pudo menos que notar que eso era mucho menos impresionante de lo que esperaba. Aun así, no dejo de llamarle la atención una especie de zorro blanco que cruzó rápidamente el campo, perdiéndose entre los arboles; pensó en preguntar a Kushina, pero decidió que tenía tiempo más que suficiente y no quería parecer una niña infantil.

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio de forma piramidal; ingresaron al mismo con rapidez. Esta vez el pasillo fue prácticamente nulo y en poco segundos se encontraron en un enorme patio, donde un anciano jugaba con un tablero algún juego desconocido para ella.

-Buenas tardes, Sango- exclamó Kushina.

-Kushina, bueno verte- exclamó el anciano sonriendo-. Tengo una nueva receta para la cena… será maravillosa, pero no sé si usar agua salada o salar la comida ya terminada…

-Eh… veremos eso luego- rió Kushina-. Nuestra nueva alumna, Ririchiyo Shirakiin. Una alumna muy especial…

-¿En serio?- exclamó el anciano confundido-. La veo muy desabrida…

-¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Ririchiyo sonrojada.

-Ririchiyo será una de las alumnas de curso especial- explicó la mujer desviando el tema-. Es poseedora de un Dôjutsu.

-Oh… ya veo…- exclamó el anciano sonriente-. Bien, mejor tener cuidado…

Ririchiyo se mordió el labio enojada; todo el mundo era demasiado insolente en aquel lugar, todo el mundo era demasiado irrespetuoso. Pero no podía importarle menos, debía recordar porque estaba ahí; era conseguir su escolta su principal objetivo, así que debía intentar llevarse bien con ellos.

* * *

Ririchiyo se sentó en su cama respirando profundamente; la habitación era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tenía ciertamente demasiado espacio. Dos cuartos bien divididos, en el cual solo uno tenía cama, y una estancia espaciosa con varios bancos de madera y cojines. Así mismo, un patio de un tamaño nada despreciable que tenía una mesa y cuatro sillas; en el patio también podía ver varios árboles con frutos. Se preguntó brevemente si cuidarían todas los arboles o si los dejarían crecer sin supervisión.

El lugar era realmente hermoso si lo reflexionaba, pero sabía que eso solo era temporal; venia con un propósito, un único propósito: conseguir su escolta. Posteriormente debería volver para enfrentar sus pruebas y en caso de aprobarlas, esperar hasta ser la soberana del país de fuego… Por ley eso era a los veinte años, aunque apenas tenía quince.

Suspirando se quitó su vestido y miró sus maletas en el suelo; no tenía ni el más mínimo animo de acomodar su ropa, pero mañana debería empezar su día normalmente. Sería presentada y debería empezar a buscar a los posibles candidatos para su escolta; pero no se sentía de humor. Estaba en un lugar extraño, pero no era distinto de su casa. Estaba sola, igual que siempre; estaba triste, igual que siempre. Nada había cambiado, solamente era un techo diferente y ya.

Quedando casi desnuda, se puso una bata simplemente. Algo que le faltaba a esto era un baño privado; tenía un retrete, pero no una tina. Había un pretexto de regadera colocado, pero de un tamaño tan angosto que dudaba mucho poder usarlo sin salpicar por todos lados ¿Eran así todos los baños en el templo o se burlaban de ella? No tenía idea, estaba acostumbrada a lujos y cosas grandes… pero era consciente que tenía lujos y cosas grandes. La gente común no contaba con aquello.

-¿Y ahora vas a extrañar tu casa? No seas estúpida, Ririchiyo- se recrimino en voz alta-. Estas lejos de las principales personas que te quieren muerta. Es mejor así…

Suspirando empezó a caminar en círculos en la habitación; se soltó el pelo, dejándolo caer libremente sobre su rostro mientras reflexionaba al respecto. No tenía idea de por dónde empezar o a donde ir. Tantos guerreros, tantas posibilidades ¿Cuál iba a ser su estrategia? Un equipo formado por expertos en ataque a larga distancia le llamaba la atención, pero no tenía idea de cuáles eran las "pruebas" que debía pasar. Lo mejor era un equipo balanceado entonces ¿Y ella que papel jugaba en el mismo? Era la líder, obviamente; pero algún talento debía tener… Pero en realidad no tenía idea de que realmente era el Kokugan, ni de cómo usarlo.

Abrió la puerta al jardín de su cuarto y salió; necesitaba aire fresco para dormir. No tenia ningún sentido romperse la cabeza pensando en cosas que aun desconocía; seguramente Kushina-dono le daría una explicación detallada de sus posibilidades.

"Pero ella no está aquí para ayudarte… y además ¿Qué tanto puede saber del legendario Kokugan?"

Era una burla, era una burla todo eso; nadie podía saber del Kokugan cuando era un arte perdido por más de cien años. Ninguna nación lo había tenido desde hacía mucho tiempo, no era posible que tuvieran experiencia o información de ello… o sí?

Miró a las estrellas con tristeza y pidió al gran creador, no una oportunidad de vivir… sino una oportunidad de sentirse viva, de ya no estar sola ¿Le importaba acaso ser emperatriz, gobernar el país? Solamente quería vivir como cualquier chica normal. Solamente quería vivir.

De pronto un sonido llamó su atención; un zorro blanco entro con rapidez dentro del jardín y se acurrucó en una esquina. Estaba agitado y parecía herido, ni siquiera reparó en ella; la chica lo observó insegura de si entrar al cuarto o intentar ayudarlo ¿Qué tan peligrosos eran los zorros salvajes? No tenía la más mínima idea. Apretando su bata, se armó de valor; después de todo, su vida podría no durar demasiado. El zorro volteó a verla a los primeros pasos, pero simplemente se tiro en el suelo.

-¿Estas herido, pequeño?- preguntó al tiempo que se agachaba cerca del animal.

El zorro mostró sus dientes asustado, pero ella mantuvo su mirada tranquila; después le dedico una sonrisa y lo acarició. Fue suficiente para que el zorro dejara de gruñir y se acostara en el suelo plácidamente; Ririchiyo se levantó y con rapidez rebusco en el cuarto. Encontró un poco de comida, arroz, carne, verduras… no sabía que podría comer el zorro, así que lo puso todo en un mismo plato y lo llevó. Después se sentó en el suelo a unos metros del zorro y dejo el plato frente a ella, sonriéndole al desconfiado animal.

-Solo come- dijo la chica sonriendo-. Puedes irte cuando quieras…

A los pocos minutos, Ririchiyo dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrazando al zorro blanco; por primera vez en muchos años, sus sueños fueron tranquilos y felices. Por primera vez soñó con una familia, una que estaba completa. El zorro simplemente la observó toda la noche.

**Fin Capitulo 01**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capitulo de blind girl. Espero les guste mucho. Muchas gracias a los que ya han empezado a leer esta historia que espero este al alcance de sus deseos. Este fic contara con muchas escenas subidas de tono y sangre, lo cual espero no les moleste; por favor no dejen de comentar si les gusta la historia, hasta pronto!


	3. Capitulo 02- Los Rechazados

**Capitulo 02- Los Rechazados**

Un sopló de frio la estremeció, provocando su prematuro despertar; aun así, no pudo dejar de notar la tranquilidad y ligereza con la que abrió sus ojos. Y tampoco pudo dejar de notar que su nuevo amigo ya no se encontraba ahí. Vio la puerta del jardín abierta, y al instante supuso que el zorro se había ido por allí ¿Pero no había cerrado ella misma la puerta? Al parecer no, un zorro jamás seria capaz de abrir una puerta…

La luz se filtraba débilmente por la estancia, iluminando tenuemente la habitación; su habitación, mas suya de lo que jamás fue el palacio. Mas tranquila de lo que jamás llego a ser. Más privada. Ririchiyo no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras suspiraba tranquilamente. Puede que esos fueran sus últimos meses de vida, pero debía disfrutarlos por su propio bien. Aunque debía admitir que no quería morir.

-Señorita Ririchiyo- llamó Kushina a la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Eh… Claro- exclamó la chica cubriéndose apresuradamente con las sabanas.

-Buenos días- exclamó Kushina pasando al cuarto-. Este es más o menos nuestro horario. El desayuno se sirve todos los días a las siete; la cocina esta siempre abierta para su disposición si este horario no le es conveniente…

-Je…No pensaba que un lugar como este tuviera un cocinero de tiempo completo- se burló Ririchiyo, nuevamente con su tono ofensivo.

-Y no lo tiene- rió Kushina-. Me temo que si no respetas los horarios serás tu misma quien prepare tus alimentos. La comida se sirve a las dos de la tarde; la cena a las siete de la noche. Procure recordar los horarios.

-¡¿Pretende que yo prepare mis alimentos?!- replicó Ririchiyo ofendida.

-No, solo espero que respete las reglas- dijo Kushina con tranquilidad- Es una falta de respeto al cocinero dejar que su comida se enfrié; así que si no respeta los horarios, no consumirá esos alimentos.

-Je… es una suerte para ustedes que este horario sea el mismo que tenia en mi palacio- mintió Ririchiyo altaneramente-. De cualquier forma, puede retirarse, pronto iré para allá…

-¿Recuerda el camino?- preguntó prudentemente la mujer.

-No soy estúpida- replicó la chica-. Por favor, salga; ocupo vestirme apropiadamente…

-Bienvenida a casa, hija…- dijo Kushina cerrando la puerta con una sonrisa…

-¿Hija?

Ririchiyo permaneciendo observando la puerta cerrada mientras reflexionaba acerca de aquella mujer; era simpática, sincera y muy sencilla. Le agradaba, le agradaba en serio a pesar de su actitud tan… autoritaria. Pero sobre todo esa mirada paterna y esa paciencia única… no conocía a nadie que tras haber cruzado palabras durante un minuto con ella no la odiara.

-Hija…- susurró Ririchiyo. Reflexionando, no recordaba nunca haber escuchado esa palabra de labios de sus padres. Nunca. Con la mirada agachada, Ririchiyo comenzó a cambiarse.

* * *

Salió del edificio, donde pronto encontró dispuesto a pocos metros una mesa larga y varias sillas; en las mismas ya se encontraban sentadas dos chicas que platicaban tranquilamente. Ririchiyo se sentó en el extremo mas alejado de la mesa donde miró hacia el bosque que formaba parte del propio templo. Era como ruinas en medio de un bosque, pero no eran ruinas y de hecho todo parecía perfectamente dispuesto para un desconocido fin. La sabiduría resaltaba en cada trazo de las pirámides.

Las otras dos chicas apenas voltearon a verla y continuaron con su plática, donde Ririchiyo alcanzo a escuchar, se mencionaba algo acerca del poder del odio. Odio. Interesante platica. Suspirando, la chica siguió observando el bosque donde de vez en cuando vio correr alguno que otro zorro. Uno rojo, uno gris, uno negro, otro rojo. Muchos zorros en realidad si se ponía a pensarlo.

-Buenos días- saludó una chica nueva llegando a la mesa-. Buenos días Kagami, Suki…

Ririchiyo no pudo menos que sonreír al escuchar los nombres de aquellas dos chicas ¿Era acaso eso en serio? ¿Amor, Espejo? ¿Y ellos eran los descendientes peligrosos de algún clan? La chica volteó a ver a la recién llegada, y su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro; la chica sonreía, pero su mirada… su mirada reflejaba un terrible odio, un odio mas profundo que nada que hubiese visto. Sus ojos eran profundos, temibles.

Tenía el pelo verde y la piel un poco bronceada, vestía alguna clase de uniforme ninja blanco y portaba el escudo de alguna aldea; ella no sabía nada al respecto, excepto por Konoha, pero el símbolo era un flecha hacia abajo. Era joven, era hermosa, y sin embargo la aterrorizo al instante. Por supuesto que aunque sin sonrisa, no dejo que de ninguna manera esto se reflejara en su rostro. La chica nueva volteó a verla y sus ojos centellaron divertidos ¿Podía oler el miedo o solo lo intuía?

-Buenos días, chica nueva- exclamó la del pelo verde girándose a verla-. Mi nombre es Fû, Fû Houkou. Un placer conocerla…

"¡¿Houkou?!"

Una alarma mental despertó en su cerebro al escuchar el apellido; desconocida la mayor parte del mundo ninja y su manejo, pero ciertos infames nombres se grababan en su cerebro por razón de conflictos y espionajes. Houkou era el clan de la piedra que había traicionado a su aldea para aliarse con la cascada; ellos tenían en su poder al Gobi, y si alguien de su clan estaba ahí… debía ser un Jinchuriki.

-Es de mala educación no presentarse- dijo Fû caminando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Ririchiyo Shirakiin- dijo la chica sonriendo-. El placer es tuyo…

La chica de pelo verde la miró con despreció al tiempo que parecía calcular algo; después simplemente se agacho y la miro directamente a los ojos, volviendo a sonreír. Ririchiyo sostuvo la mirada, muerta de miedo.

-Nadie te salvaría aquí, princesita- susurró Fû divertida-. No me hagas enojar…

-¿O soltaras a tu "perro"?-replicó ella burlona.

Por un momento la chica de pelo verde pareció confundida, pero unos segundos después volvió a sonreír. Sin mas de por medio, beso en los labios a Ririchiyo; el impacto estremeció a la chica, que mas espantada que nunca cayo de la silla. Ruborizada en el suelo, se alejó arrastrándose de la sonriente chica.

-¿Le temes al amor?- preguntó Fû divertida-. La chica de acero se desploma con un simple beso… que decepción.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- gritó Ririchiyo ruborizada- ¡¿Qué falta de respeto es esta?!

-¿Falta de respeto?- repitió con ingenuidad la otra chica-. Pero si fue un beso de bienvenida…

-¡Depravada!

-Jajaja… algún día serás mía- rió la ninja dándose la vuelta y tomando asiento en medio de la mesa.

Sonrojada y humillada, Ririchiyo desvió la mirada limpiándose los labios; ese había sido su primer beso, tal vez el único de su vida, y se lo había dado una lesbiana llena de odio que quería matarla. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió con todas sus fuerzas; estaba acostumbrada a reprimir sus sentimientos, aunque esto había ido demasiado lejos para su gusto. De pronto una mano apareció frente a ella.

Una de las chicas le tendía la mano con una sonrisa y una mirada serena. Su pelo era azul al igual que sus ojos, debía ser poco mayor que ella, tal vez entre trece y quince años. Su vestimenta era más clásica que la de la chica de pelo verde. Sus ojos también eran todo lo contrario; aun así, Ririchiyo no pudo evitar desconfiar.

-Quiero que sepas- dijo la chica enojada-… que he recibido suficientes bienvenidas por el día de hoy.

-No creo que esa sea verdad- rió la chica sonrojada-. Pero te aseguró que no es un truco ni una burla.

-Bien…- dijo ella aceptando la mano de la chica.

-Mi nombre es Suki… Suki Shinzo- dijo sonrojada la chica.

Ririchiyo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que todos los demás…- dijo la chica cabizbaja-. Soy una rechazada…

-Si, bueno, habla por el trió del apocalipsis- se burló Fû cruzando los brazos-. Yo estoy aquí por entrenamiento, dentro de pocas semanas, tal vez días, volveré con mi clan…

-Lo sabemos- replicó la otra chica que seguía aun sentada en la mesa; su pelo era negro y sus ojos… blanco, imposiblemente blancos.

-¿Y su majestad?- pregunto la chica de la cascada sonriendo-. Fuiste la noticia mas sonada durante unos días, tu venida… es que la realeza sabe luchar?

-¿Es que los perros no saben dejar de ladrar?- preguntó sonriendo Ririchiyo

-Desgraciada hija de…- Fû se levantó furiosa.

-Toma asiento, Fû- replicó la voz conocida Kushina-. No quiero tomar medidas disciplinarias con ninguna, y no me importa quien empezó…

Ririchiyo se dirigió a su asiento y Suki pareció decepcionada de esto, pero ella continuó su camino hasta sentarse nuevamente al lado de la chica de pelo negro; Kushina caminaba con tranquilidad seguida de la misma chica de ayer, aquella de pelo blanco y ojos azules. Ambas tomaron asiento en silencio en medio de la mesa, pero del lado contrario al de Fû.

-Buenos días, Suki, Fû, Kagami… Y Ririchiyo- dijo la mujer sonriendo a esta última-. Ririchiyo es nuestra nueva integrante, así que por favor no quiero conflictos; ella es de la familia real, así que puede ser un poco… inflexible…

-¡¿Qué dijo?!- exclamó ofendida la chica.

-Si esta aquí…- dijo Fû sonriendo- ¿Cuál es su habilidad?

-Eso…- suspiró Kushina-. Bueno es un poco como ustedes, por eso la traje a esta sección…

-¡¿Tendremos otra Fû?!- exclamó alarmada Suki.

Las demás chicas no pudieron menos que reír, a excepción de la propia Fû quien les dedico una mirada de despreció antes de cruzar los brazos malhumorada.

-Ririchiyo es la poseedora de un Dôjutsu- aclaró Kushina sonriendo-. Es la descendiente del casi extinto Kokugan…

-¡En serio!- exclamó alegremente Suki.

-Bien…- asintió la chica de pelo blanco, que por sistema de eliminación, debía ser Kagami.

-Otro Dojutsu…- exclamó Fû entornando los ojos.

La reacciones de todas las chicas presentes no pudo menos que desconcertar a Ririchiyo ¿Es que realmente entendían lo que aquello significaba? La indiferencia de Kagami y Netsubi era desconcertante; también el rechazo de Fû, pero no era un rechazo por miedo… era mas bien un rechazo aburrido, algo que nunca había visto. Ririchiyo podía ser muchas cosas, pero no aburrida. La naturalidad de Kushina, quien sin consultarle y sin darle delicadeza al asunto, simplemente había dicho aquello. Aunque no parecía haberles afectado en lo mas mínimo a los presentes.

Pero lo que mas la había desconcertado era la alegría en Suki, quien la miraba sonriente y radiante. Su mirada era tan halagadora y tranquila que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; la chica se sonrojo y desvió la mirada ensanchando su sonrisa. Este gesto sonrojó a su vez a Ririchiyo, quien simplemente entrelazo sus manos y se cubrió su rostro en pose reflexiva, molesta y volteando a otro lado. Kushina soltó una carcajada sincera ante estos gestos.

-Creo que no entienden la importancia del Kokugan- exclamó Ririchiyo con ligereza.

-"El legendario ojo negro", "el ojo del Shinigami", "la mirada maligna", "el poder del abismo", "el ojo que derroca reyes"…- recitó con los ojos cerrados Fû- ¿Me salte alguno? Un ojo cuyo poder solo puede ser enfrentado por el Rinnegan y es temido por el Byakugan…

-¿Eh?

-No te sientas tan especial, chica- suspiró Fû con ligereza-. Aquí tenemos suficientes ojos para arrancarte los tuyos de un parpadeo… literalmente…

-¡¿Pero como te atreves…?!- exclamó la chica furiosa.

-¡Fû!- gritó enojada Kushina. Después volteó a ver a Ririchiyo-. Lo que Fû quiso decir es que… este es un templo para entrenamiento. Tenemos todos los secretos, y estos incluyen al Kokugan… Además, no eres la única poseedora de un Dôjutsu por aquí…

-Suki Shinzo- exclamó la chica del pelo azul sonriendo-. Poseedora del Ryokugan…

-¿Ojo verde?

-Kagami Hyuga, poseedora del Byakugan- dijo la chica de pelo negro, con una media sonrisa.

-Netsubi Uchiha- dijo la chica del pelo blanco-. Poseedora del Sharingan.

-Una inexperta no podría contra tres Dôjutsu de nivel avanzado- dijo Fû alzando los hombros-. Aquí esta todo bajo control…

-No tienes que temer, Ririchiyo- dijo sonriendo maternalmente Kushina.

-Je… no es que les tenga miedo, pero por supuesto que no vengo aquí a pelear- replicó la chica sonriendo burlona-. Bonito grupo el que se montan aquí…

-No- dijo Kushina sonriendo-. Sé que no les temes. No tienes que temer por otros; tu poder nunca más lastimara a nadie. Ya no tienes que temer por otros…

Las palabras de Kushina impactaron profundamente a la chica, quien simplemente la observó en silencio, queriendo soltar a llorar ¿Era aquello cierto? En su infancia había liberado una sola vez su poder, el momento fue tan efímero e insignificante que en realidad no la convirtió en un monstruo, sin embargo revelo su poder ocultó y si la hizo temida. Así mismo, en aquella ocasión, una chica de su edad terminó herida; dos meses en el hospital, un año entero con muleta. Le prohibieron recibir educación aun con los hijos de los mas altos terratenientes del país; desde entonces fue educada en casa, con temor y rechazo por su maestro, con distanciamiento y vergüenza por sus padres. Nunca mas dañar a nadie, nunca mas temer por sus vidas, porque fueran condenados o incluso rechazados por el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabras. Era libre, eso era lo que Kushina le decía, lo que insistía en repetirle una y otra vez ¿Era acaso eso cierto, podía confiar en ella? No conocía los alcances del Kokugan, había pasado toda su vida intentando evitar desencadenar su poder de nuevo, así que no lo conocía en lo mas mínimo. Pero quería confiar en Kushina, quería confiar en que no lastimaría a nadie más.

Agacho la mirada al tiempo maldecía entre dientes; no podía confiar en Kushina, no hasta que viera lo buena que era. Por el bien de los demás, por su propio bien, no podía bajar la guardia.

-Je… lindo discurso, señora de las cuatro décadas…- dijo Ririchiyo con su usual tono.

-¡Solo tengo treinta y tres, mocosa insolente!- estalló furica Kushina levantándose.

-Je… Claro, te quedan siete años. Suerte con eso…

-¡Te voy a…!

-¡Maestra!- Netsubi tuvo que aventarse sobre Kushina para detenerla, mientras Fû no paraba de reír a carcajadas; Suki y Kagami también reían, aunque mas discretamente.

Ririchiyo sabia que había sido demasiado grosera, así que reflexiono brevemente sobre si correr por su vida o permanecer desafiante como su sangre real le exigía. Pronto no tuvo importancia aquello cuando el anciano del otro día llego a la mesa.

-Kushina, por favor toma asiento- exclamó Sango con un reproche-. Es de mala educación pelear cuando el cocinero esta apunto de servir el desayuno.

-No lo veo muy interesado en servir en realidad- replicó Ririchiyo con acidez, mordiéndose la lengua decepcionada de si misma ¿Es que no podía evitar los conflictos?

-¿Quién, yo?- dijo sonriendo Sango mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kushina-. Si yo no soy el cocinero…

-¿Eh?

Junto al anciano llego otro chico de pelo corto y de tono plateado, quien tomó asiento en silencio a su lado; eso dejaba aun dos lugares disponibles, del lado de Fû. De pronto dos chicos mas llegaron, ambos cargando un montón de platos y tazas que los hacían perderse entre los mismos. Con rapidez los colocaron en la mesa, mientras se giraban y corrían de regreso al edificio, aunque debían ya haber acercado previamente las cosas, pues en cuestión de segundos estaban de vuelta cargando charolas cubiertas de grandes cazuelas. El mas chico de ambos entonces tomó asiento mientras el mayor se giraba nuevamente y tras hacer algo que quedo fuera de la vista de Ririchiyo, comenzó a servir las raciones.

Arroz por igual a todos en un cuenco, pero no repartió los mismos, sino que sirvió una clase de estofado por encima de cada cuenco; entonces fue la increíblemente grosera Fû quien empezó a repartir los cuencos a cada persona con una pequeña sonrisa… el odio ligeramente menos latente. Ririchiyo tomó el suyo y le sorprendió no detectar rencor en la chica. El chico por su parte seguía de pie, ahora partiendo pedazos de pan diligentemente y colocándolos en un plato, acompañados de verduras cocidas y lo que parecía queso fundido. La mayoría de los presentes comenzó por las verduras, aunque Suki sirvió todo en un cuenco, a excepción del pan, y empezó a devorarlo.

El chico tomó asiento sonriendo y entonces por primera vez notó la presencia de Ririchiyo; esto pareció incomodarlo mucho y su semblante se hizo duro y agresivo. Comenzó a devorar su desayuno, al parecer urgido por marcharse. Su pelo café era lacio, largo pero no mucho, con una pequeña trenza. Solo podía verlo de perfil, pues ella se había sentado en uno de los extremos, pero parecía un chico guapo y amable. Por lo menos esa impresión le daba, aunque debía ser muy grosero y torpe por sus maneras. Seguramente algún mocoso criminal o hijo de un mercenario.

-Que modales los suyos- suspiro Kushina-. Y hablo por todos, no solo por quienes no se presentaron. No creo que su hambre los esté matando en estos momentos…

-Yo ya he terminado…- replicó el chico del pelo café, levantándose. Y realmente ya había terminado con casi toda su comida, a excepción del queso y el pan.

-Zuko…- suspiró Kushina.

El chico se giró y entonces Ririchiyo alcanzo a vislumbrar una cicatriz que le helo la sangre. Una cicatriz que le recorría casi medio rostro y parte del cuero cabelludo; era obvio que era la marca de una quemadura, una terrible ¿En combate? No alcanzo a distinguir si conservaba su ojo o no, pues el chico se alejó a prisa. Pero las marcas acongojaron a Ririchiyo terriblemente, pues entendió lo que le sucedía al chico: temía ser un monstruo, tal como ella. Seguramente muchos lo habrían visto así durante mucho tiempo.

Kushina suspiró mientras con ligereza indicaba que siguieran comiendo; Ririchiyo tomó su plato y comió. Ahora lo entendía, el chico era el cocinero; y se había sentido amenazado con su presencia. Así que al final de cuentas estaba lastimando a otra persona con su sola presencia. Era una extraña invadiendo la privacidad de aquellos chicos que ya habían escapado del mundo exterior. Siempre era un estorbo, siempre.

* * *

Tras la comida, los chicos volvieron a sus prácticas privadas; Netsubi fue la única que se abstuvo de hacerlo, pero Ririchiyo no pudo dejar de notar que las prácticas se llevaban a cabo por parejas. A pesar de ella, Fû no parecía ser la pareja de Netsubi, sin embargo tampoco continuó con la práctica; la pareja debía de ser Kushina. La líder del templo Kamagure pidió a la chica que la acompañara a elegir lo que seria su arma de combate.

-El poder del Kokugan debería ser suficiente.

-Es mejor que aprendas a ganar tus batallas sin hacer uso de ese poder- dijo con serenidad Kushina.

-Vine a entrenar el poder prohibido.

-Viniste a sobrevivir- replicó la mujer sonriendo-. Yo me asegurare de que no mueras…

Ambas entraron a una enorme estancia, en la base de lo que bien podría ser una especie de pirámide; la estancia era enorme, con una altura de unos diez metros, y de ancho y largo no se quedaba muy atrás. En las paredes, colgadas pulcramente, había distintos tipos de armas, acomodados con un sistema tan perfecto que parecían pintadas en la propia pared.

-Armas básicas, no puedo ofrecerte avanzadas- dijo Kushina mirando alrededor-. Espadas, hachas, mazos, arcos, lanzas… lo que sea de tu preferencia.

-Son cientos de armas solo en este lugar- replicó la chica sorprendida-. Me tomaría años intentar practicar con cada una…

-No te pido eso- replicó Kushina-. Tampoco tomaras la decisión a la ligera; una serie de preguntas y tu propio instinto serán los encargados de ofrecerte la mejor opción. En el templo de Kamagure creemos que todas las personas nacen con dos tipos de afinidades en armas, y dos habilidades distintas de lucha, una para cada una: las habilidades son ofensiva y defensiva.

-¿Entonces con cual empiezo?- preguntó la chica intrigada.

-Primero contesta estas preguntas- pidió amablemente la mujer- ¿Eres virgen?

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!- exclamó a gritos la chica, sonrojada.

-Eso es un si- meditó Kushina- ¿Qué es lo que mas tienes miedo?

-A morir- contestó la chica algo más tranquila.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno… Morir sola…- admitió ella agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que mas deseas?

-Yo… no… no lo se…

-Piensa- dijo con suavidad Kushina.

-Ser libre- respondió la chica con una media sonrisa.

-Bien, elige tu arma- dijo Kushina abriendo sus brazos con un gesto amplio.

-¿Qué?- la chica miró fijamente a Kushina- ¿No me ibas a recomendar algo?

-Tu estilo primario es defensivo, es obvio- dijo ella sonriendo-. Pero el arma que empuñes depende de ti. Las espadas están allá; un filo: Katana, sables, xifos, cimitarra, entre otros; doble filo: Spatha, gladius, la espada bastarda, entre otros tantos…

-¿Y las preguntas?

-Para conocerte mejor- dijo Kushina acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-¡No trates de burlarte de mi!- gritó ella con ojos vidriosos.

-Ririchiyo…- Kushina abrazó con delicadeza a la chica.

El cálido abrazó calmó un poco los nervios de la chica, quien permaneció en silencio mientras sentía la calidez de la mujer; en realidad, no recordaba alguna vez en toda su vida que hubiera recibido un abrazo, además de alguno ocasional de Renshou, pero era hombre, las cosas eran… incomodas. Por un momento, se dejo llevar por la tranquilidad de ser abrazada por una persona de su propio sexo; casi como una madre. A los pocos segundos recupero la compostura y retrocedió, fingiendo enojo.

-Ya te desahogaste- dijo la chica sonrojada-. Déjame escoger mi arma en paz.

-Adelante- asintió la mujer divertida.

Sin decir mas palabras, Ririchiyo empezó a examinar las armas a su alrededor; empezó por lo mas familiar, siendo las espadas. Los guardias del reino eran en su mayoría samuráis, diestros con espadas y arcos principalmente: Katana y arco largo era lo que utilizaban. Recorriendo la primera pared, observo las espadas dispuestas en pedestales encajados en la pared con una delicadeza increíble; todas las espadas estaban desenfundadas, permitiendo ver su diseño. Al frente de cada espada había un tallado de madera que parecía decir el nombre con el que se denominaba a cada una. Se acercó a una espada corta para verla mejor.

-Se llama Gladius- explicó Kushina a sus espaldas-. Un arma muy de moda en occidente, más allá del país de fuego.

-Una espada corta…- susurró Ririchiyo tomando el arma.

-Ligera, solida y de doble filo- continuó la pelirroja-. La gladius fue diseñada para ser mas corta que la espada con el fin de acorralar al enemigo en un combate cercano; con suficiente armadura, la gladius puede ser usada para evitar que un enemigo use su propia espada u otra arma apropiadamente, además de que su diseño hace fácil cambiar de mano el arma según la situación.

-Entonces, a pesar de ser pequeña, es para gente fuerte- reflexionó la chica.

-Así es…- sonrió satisfecha Kushina.

-Bien- Ririchiyo dejó la espada de nuevo en su lugar y giro su vista a otra espada- ¿Qué hay de esta?

-Espadas gemelas, Kagenui- dijo Kushina.

Ririchiyo tomó ambas espadas en sus manos, notando nuevamente su corto alcance.

-Corto alcance, mucha fuerza- calificó Ririchiyo dejando ambas espadas de nuevo en su lugar con un suspiro.

-Así es, su forma es igual que las Kunai clásicas de los ninjas, pero más alargadas- explicó Kushina-. Su forma hace que sean fáciles de cambiar para alternar entre posiciones ofensivas, con el filo para dentro, y defensivas, con el filo para afuera. Además en casos extremos pueden usarse igual que las Kunai, para herir un enemigo lejos; pero su diseño de pirámide y corto alcance dificulta bloquear ataques de espadas curveadas… No es la mejor arma para empezar ni para especializarse.

-¿Todas estas son de corto alcance?- preguntó la chica con serenidad.

-Si- contestó la mujer-. Primero divididas por tipo de armas; la siguiente división es por alcance: corto, medio, largo. Hay después una sección especial donde se ponen armas que utilizan… sistemas poco convencionales…

-¿Poco convencionales?

-Como la rompe espada- dijo Kushina señalando una espada enorme de un solo filo, en cuya contra hoja había varias intersecciones y cuya empuñadura era singularmente solida-. O la Antilanzas…

-¿Antilanzas?- repitió confundida Ririchiyo.

-¿Sabes cuales son las armas principales en el mundo, Ririchiyo?- preguntó Kushina.

-¿Espada y arco?

-No- contestó Kushina acercándose a la chica-. Espada ciertamente es una de las principales, y otra de ellas es usada por los propios Samurai…

-Lanza- afirmó Ririchiyo cruzando los brazos.

-Efectivamente- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja-. Una tercera arma complementa el sistema: Hachas. Y a esto se le llama la trinidad de las armas: Espada gana contra el hacha, por ser mas rápida y delgada; Lanza gana a espada, por tener mas alcance siendo igual de rápida y delgada; Hacha gana a lanza, por ser mas solida y porque los movimientos que precisa una lanza para atacar, dan el tiempo necesario para compensar la lentitud del hacha…

-¿Qué hay del arco?- inquirió la chica interesada.

-El arco y otras armas menos convencionales, como los látigos, manoplas y escudos…

-¿Un escudo puede ser un arma?- preguntó incrédula la chica.

-Si, tenemos algunos por allá- señalo Kushina con indiferencia-. Se consideran armas neutrales, sin más ventaja que la habilidad del usuario contra la del enemigo: armas de corto alcance y de largo alcance tienen ventaja dependiendo de la distancia de los oponentes; armas rápidas contra armas solidas; armas defensivas contra ofensivas. Son varios factores los que influyen en la victoria de una persona contra su oponente, y sobre todo ellos sobresalen la trinidad de las armas, que si bien no es absoluta, da claras ventajas o desventajas al usuario…

-Existiendo tantas armas ¿Quieres decirme que casi todas son neutrales?

-Por el contrario- replicó Kushina alzando un dedo-. Digo que no son más que variaciones de la trinidad básica.

-¿Qué hay de los mazos?

-Técnicamente son hachas sin filos, débiles contra espadas.

-¿Las guadañas?

-Lanzas curveadas, débiles contra hachas.

-¿Dagas?

-Espadas cortas, especialmente más débiles contra las lanzas.

-Interesante…- reflexionó la chica- ¿Qué hay de esa antilanza que mencionaste?

-Como te dije, todas las personas tienen dos habilidades- explicó Kushina-. También dos afinidades, pero muchas personas suelen especializarse en una sola arma; cuando te especializas en espadas y sabes que ciertamente tienes desventaja contra lanzas, una antilanzas te permite seguir usando espadas sin perder tu ventaja. Los grandes guerreros portan dos armas: arma principal y arma de refuerzo…

Kushina avanzó unos pasos a la derecha de la chica y tomó una enorme espada; era de doble hoja más que de doble filo, con una clara división a la mitad del arma. Las hojas eran dentadas y parecía realmente pesada. La mujer se acercó a Ririchiyo con el arma en mano y se la mostró con tranquilidad.

-Solida, gruesa y con un filo especial para destruir las lanzas: sus características emulan a un hacha sin perder su estilo de espada- explicó Kushina-. Así mismo, nos topamos con una arma lenta, de ataques mas destructivos pero menos agiles…

-Lo que la hace débil contra las hachas- reflexionó Ririchiyo.

-Así es, se les llamas armas de refuerzo- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja-. Estas invierten la trinidad de las armas por completo, así que están lejos de ser perfectas, por eso no puedes cargar solo un arma de refuerzo. También existe la machaespadas, en el caso de las hachas y la antihachas, en el caso de las lanzas…

-Sorprendente- exclamó Ririchiyo observando las armas a su alrededor- ¿Ahora como se supone que escoja un arma entre tantas opciones?

Con un suspiró, la chica empezó a avanzar al lado de la pared, observando las distintas armas; las espadas no le llamaban demasiado la atención, al ser armas que muchos podrían controlar. La espada era el arma básica del mundo y no podía esperar ser superior con ella en unas pocas semanas. Las hachas eran demasiado pesadas, le tomaría años llegar a manejarlas bien, y aunque veía hachas delgadas y pequeñas, no terminaba de parecerle buena idea al ser débiles contra espadas. Entonces llegó a las lanzas y no pudo evitar sonreir: las lanzas eran la respuesta ¿Pero cual lanza? Miró una llamada Bisarma, una lanza con una pequeña guadaña. Por algún motivo no le pareció atractivo y fue a la siguiente. Lanzas cortas, frágiles, pero entre ellas encontró una que le llamó la atención.

Tomo en sus manos una llamada Bisento, una pequeña lanza de apenas mas de un metro de largo; su hoja curvada emulaba la de las katana, con un solo filo, pero más gruesa de lo normal. De cierta forma se parecía a las lanzas samurái, las Nagita, pero con hoja gruesa y mas corto tamaño.

-Antecesora de la Nagita, tiene cierto estilo de pelea compartido con la espada- dijo Kushina acercándose-. Una lanza corta con un filo poderoso, lo cual permite controlarla como espada.

-¿No lo hace eso vulnerable entonces contra espadas?

-No te confundas- negó sonriendo la mujer-. Sigue siendo una simple lanza, pero sus características físicas permiten utilizarla en combate de forma parecida a una espada. Sigue siendo una lanza con sus ventajas y desventajas, depende del usuario aprender a distintos estilos de pelea para emplearla…

-Bien, me la quedo- dijo sonriendo Ririchiyo tomando el arma.

-Excelente- dijo Kushina sonriendo con sinceridad.

-¡Maravilloso!- gritó una voz tras de la chica- ¡Una lancera! ¿Hace cuanto que una chica no usa una lanza?

-¿Eh?- exclamó Ririchiyo volteando a ver a sus espaldas.

Tras ella, todos los alumnos con los que había comido estaban cruzados de brazos observándola con una sonrisa, a excepción de Zuko quien la miraba con simple serenidad; Suki era la que mas amplia sonrisa reflejaba en su rostro. La chica salió corriendo hacia Ririchiyo y la abrazo con diversión.

-Felicidades- dijo Suki tomando una de sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Ninguno de tus hermanos se perdería la oportunidad de verte escoger un arma- explicó Kushina con tranquilidad- ¡Ahora te ayudaran lo mejor que puedan- ttebane!

-Bienvenida, zorra- dijo Fû sonriendo.

Ririchiyo desvió la mirada, sintiéndose demasiado observada, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Kagami y Netsubi intercambiaron una mirada antes de carcajearse con tranquilidad; la chica volteó a verlos, sintiendo una felicidad. Y sobre ellos, a varios metros de altura, en una ventana pudo ver a un chico vestido con Kimono blanco, sentado con tranquilidad en el borde; sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno azul y otro de un color dorado; su pelo blanco y de complexión delgada, tal vez de unos veinte años de edad. Y por unos segundos, la chica creyó ver una cola moviéndose tras de él.

Una nube dejo al descubierto el cielo y el sol la deslumbro unos segundos; cuando volvió a mirar, no había rastro del chico. Confundida, se giró hacia Kushina que ya se encaminaba hacia los demás alumnos.

-Oye, Chiyo- dijo Suki a su lado- ¿Te molesta que te llame Chiyo?

-Si…

-Bien, lo hare hasta que te acostumbres- dijo sonriendo infantilmente-. Vamos al entrenamiento, hay muchas cosas que hacer, Chiyo.

-Si, como sea…- dijo Ririchiyo adoptando su actitud fría.

La chica continuó avanzando, arrastrada por Suki, quien no dejaba de hablar incoherencias y tonterías; aun asi, Ririchiyo soltó de vez en cuando una carcajada. El chico de pelo blanco la observó desde otra ventana alejarse; era una chica interesante, muy interesante en realidad.

**Fin Capitulo 02**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Retomando el proyecto con mas seriedad, disculpen las molestias; tenia parado el proyecto mas que nada porque… lo estaba rescribiendo. En realidad termine escribiendo una historia mas sombría de lo que en un principio buscaba, pero no solo eso sino que me embobe con mi historia principal "Jinchuriki Escape" y estaba creando un fic de soporte que explicaba muchas cosas innecesarias para el argumento…

Tuve que volver a escribir la historia, dándole una aire mas "juvenil" y procurando centrarme mas en InuxBoku que en otra cosa, por eso también cambie la categoría de Xover a Fic estándar. Ustedes, queridos lectores, por supuesto no notaran la diferencia puesto que la historia no había sido publicada, pero les prometo que es una historia que será totalmente un romance entre Rirchiyo y el adorable Miketsukami… Les aseguro les encantara la historia.

* * *

Por favor no dejen de comentar, y esperen pronto actualizaciones; espero les agrade las explicaciones que doy, solo para aclarar, me baso mucho en el sistema de arma de "Fire Emblem", aunque utilizo muchas mas armas. Si te gusta como escribo o quieres conocer el universo detrás de este fic te invito a leer mis demás fic de la misma saga:

* * *

-Forsaken Crew Jinchuriki Escape. Saga principal, un fic NaruHina, KibaFû, ShinoSaku, etc… Tras la pelea en el valle del fin, Naruto logra vencer a Sasuke, a costa de que la aldea le tema. Una misión rango S y una intriga política que incluye a los Akatsuki, la cascada y la roca en una lucha por el poder de los Jinchuriki.

* * *

-Jiraiya Team Assault. Paralelo a FC-JE, EbisuXShizune. Jiraiya forma un grupo de apoyo para ayudar a Naruto y compañía en su misión: Ebisu, Shizune, Anko y Jiraiya, los mejores ninjas de la aldea se dirigen a asegurar que la misión se complete.

* * *

-Dark Hero of Konoha. Sasuke ha quedado atrás, al perder la pelea contra Naruto en el valle del fin; ahora, sin odio, deberá buscar la forma de purgar sus pecados y convertirse en el héroe que la aldea necesita.

* * *

-Avatar: The Catalyst. Re-editado. Aang-Harem. Aang despierta en la villa del sonido, donde el sombrío Kabuto le informa que es el catalizador; pero para esto, Aang debe conseguir cinco chicas que lo amen, una por cada elemento: agua, aire, fuego, tierra y trueno. Ante la amenaza de una guerra mundial y de una organización que esta eliminando a los reyes de gremio, Aang parte a cumplir su destino.

No dejen de comentar y espero se den una vuelta por estas historias. Hasta pronto!


	4. Capitulo 03- El Ermitaño del Zorro

**Capitulo 03- El Ermitaño del Zorro**

-La Bisento es una lanza muy corta- explicó Kushina tomando el arma en sus manos-. A diferencia de la mayoría de las lanzas, la Bisento puede manejarse con una sola mano; usarla con ambas manos hace los ataques más poderosos, pero en general resulta mas rápido usarla con una mano…

Kushina alzó la lanza y la giró en el aire, dando una estocada a una árbol cercano; el golpe fue lateral y no hizo demasiado daño, pero corto finamente la corteza del árbol sin pararse.

-Tiene ochenta centímetros de mango contra veinte cinco de filo, alcanzo una altura de metro con cinco, medida que puede variar dependiendo del arma- dijo Kushina señalando ambas partes-. La Bisento es un arma técnicamente difícil de manejar; tiene un peso desbalanceado, a diferencia de las Katana que tienen un peso perfectamente balanceado.

Kushina giró el arma en su mano, demostrando como más que arrojarla la dejaba caer con su propio peso hacia la dirección deseada.

-Un impulso inicial y usar su propio pesos para los movimientos es la forma mas cómoda y practica de utilizar la Bisento; una persona con considerable fuerza podría usarla como espada ignorando su peso irregular, confundiendo al enemigo ante esta postura- Kushina entregó la lanza a Ririchiyo con una sonrisa-. Claro que tu cuerpo es demasiado corto para ello…

-Yo decidiré como usar mi arma…- replicó Ririchiyo sonriendo con sarna.

-Excelente…

La chica tomó el arma con una mano y sopesó la misma; la elevó y tomándola con ambas manos dio una estocada al aire. Ciertamente era demasiado pesada para manejarla naturalmente con una mano, pero muy corta para dos manos; debería acostumbrarse a esta curiosa arma o encontrar un estilo de pelea distinto a lo normal.

Suki las observaba con una sonrisa desde corta distancia, sentada en el suelo; a unos metros mas alejados los demás chicos practicaban a su vez, pero todos ellos quedaban totalmente ocultos de la vista. Ririchiyo se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Suki, pero no hizo comentario en absoluto pues prefería fingir ignorarla. La indiferencia era una postura mucho mas distanciada a la extraña chica.

-Por supuesto, necesitaras un rival… y deberé escoger una pareja adecuada para ti- exclamó Kushina pensativa.

-¿Pareja?

-En el templo de Kamagure siempre las personas son asignadas por parejas, para cuidarse entre ellas…

-¿No es este lugar mas seguro del mundo?- rió con sarcasmo la chica.

-Lo es- asintió Kushina sonriendo-. Tu compañero te protegerá de ti misma… Se asegurara que no pierdas el control…

Las palabras provocaron un nudo en la garganta de la chica. Kushina colocó su mano en la barbilla pensativa, ignorando por completo la reacción de Ririchiyo.

-Suki esta asignada con Kagami, que por cierto no se que diablos haces aquí- dijo Kushina alzando la voz y mirando a Suki; la chica sonrió y se rasco la cabeza distraídamente-. Zuko esta con Yashiro; Fû con Kise…

-¿Entonces me tocara con Netsubi?- inquirió la chica mirando a su maestra.

-No, yo soy la pareja de Netsubi…- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu?

-El poder de Netsubi… es demasiado grande- comentó la mujer desviando la mirada-. Soy yo quien se encarga de ella la mayor parte del tiempo…

-No creo que el Sharingan pueda ser demasiado peligroso- dijo Ririchiyo con naturalidad.

-Y no lo es…- admitió la mujer-. El poder dormido de Netsubi no es un Dojutsu…

La mujer se estiro y desvió la mirada a lo lejos, dejando a la chica confundida con el comentario ¿Es que la Uchiha había heredado mas de un poder peligroso?

-No tengo a nadie disponible de los cursos superiores…- susurró pensativa Kushina-. Y alguien inferior podría no ser adecuado…

-No es como si necesitara un compañero- replicó la chica-. Estoy ben por mi cuenta…

-Por lo pronto creo que te podríamos hacer rotar de compañero…- suspiró la mujer-. En unos días conseguiré algo…

Ririchiyo se encogió de hombros y levantando su lanza volvió a su propia práctica contra el árbol. Kushina sonrió ante la actitud de la chica, que de cierta forma ya empezaba a ceder aunque fuera un poco a su usual frialdad.

* * *

Su primer compañera de práctica fue Suki, quien recibió la encomienda con gran entusiasmo y una sonrisa en el rostro. La primera practica seria de hecho un enfrentamiento de duelo; Ririchiyo se preocupo al pensar que ella misma podría salir lastimada, pero la serenidad en la maestra con complejo de madre la tranquilizo a su vez. Esa mujer no estaría tan calmada si de alguna forma resultara peligrosa la práctica.

-Quiero que intentes pelear con tu Bisento lo mejor que puedas- exclamó Kushina con serenidad-. En base a tus propios movimientos naturales podre reconocer tu estilo de pelea: defensivo u ofensivo. Posteriormente según tus movimientos encontraremos una técnica adecuada para enseñarte…

-¿No habías dicho que mi estilo era defensivo?- replicó confundida Ririchiyo.

-Tu estilo primario, mas no tengo idea si la Bisento combina con tu estilo primario- explicó Kushina con una sonrisa-. En casi de que no lo sea, seria mejor cambiar de arma…

-Vaya mierda…- susurró Ririchiyo avanzando hacia su oponente.

Ella se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos cinco metros de su oponente; si bien la chica no tenía ningún arma visible, pudo verla adoptar una posición de batalla con ambas manos al frente y las palmas totalmente abiertas. La sonrisa se borró por completo del semblante de Suki y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo intenso.

-Te entrenaremos para cualquier tipo de contratiempo en cuestión- comentó Kushina-. Hay varios estilos de peleas, cientos de armas y miles de habilidades; aprenderás a adaptarte a la situación aun cuando tu oponente no sea del mismo estilo del que estés acostumbrada…

Ese pequeño discurso le advirtió graves problemas a Ririchiyo.

-Adelante- ordenó Kushina

Ante su sorpresa, Suki no avanzó sino que retrocedió; dando dos saltos hacia atrás, metió su mano derecha bajo su cabello y saco cuatro largas agujas. Arrojo dos al aire, tomándolas con la otra mano y sonriendo colocó sus manos al frente. Ririchiyo se sabia perfectamente en desventaja, no solo por las armas de larga distancia de la chica, sino por el elemento sorpresa en general; aun asi avanzó decidida a dar su mejor intento.

Dio el primer paso a la derecha, pero hizo una finta y corrió a la izquierda; tal vez fue algo que realmente Suki no esperaba, pues arrojó sus primeras dos agujas en esa dirección. Con su lanza en mano, Ririchiyo giró, tratando de mantenerse detrás de los arboles, pero a los cinco pasos sintió como una aguja pasaba justo enfrente de su nariz. Maldiciendo, retrocedió para cubrirse contra un árbol cercano.

-¿Cuál es la ventaja del francotirador, Suki?- preguntó Kushina desde algún lugar fuera de su vista.

-Posición elevada, vista amplia- respondió la chica con tono divertido.

-¿Cuál es la mejor forma de enfrentar un francotirador?

-Distracción…

Pero eso no funcionaria con una chica que sabia que intentarían distraerla ¿O podría usar un intento de distracción como una ofensiva real? No, era demasiado arriesgado; pero pronto la idea ilumino su mente. Punto elevado. Suki no se encontraba en un punto elevado. Ririchiyo se trepo al árbol, olvidando por completo el hecho de que traía falda y se acomodo entre las ramas. Pudo ver a Suki a unos cinco metros de distancia y sin darle oportunidad de llegar a verla, saltó con la Bisento empuñada.

Ririchiyo salió entre las hojas, y Suki se giro; retrocedió con rapidez y arrojo cuatro agujas que dieron de lleno en la chica: dos en su brazo derecho, uno en su izquierdo y otro en su pecho. El dolor la inundo e hizo que soltara el arma, cayendo además mal al piso y golpeándose severamente las rodillas. Kushina atrapó el arma de la chica en el aire para evitar accidente y se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho, Ririchiyo- dijo Kushina dejando el arma en el suelo frente a ella-. La diferencia de habilidades fue la que marco la victoria, pero fue una buena estrategia…

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- preguntó Ririchiyo furiosa- ¡Estas cosas duelen!

-Por supuesto, dieron en el blanco- exclamó la mujer con naturalidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Chiyo?- preguntó Suki acercándose.

-¡No estoy bien! ¡No soy tu alfiletero!- respondió la chica furiosa- ¡Quítenme estas cosas, duele mucho!

-Mucho menos que estar muerta- replicó Kushina con expresión severa.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-Esto no es un juego ni una broma- dijo Kushina mirándola con un velado enojo-. Te damos armas de verdad para que enfrentes heridas de verdad; aprende del dolor y supera tu miedo o estarás destinada a morir…

La chica se quedó impactada ante el comentario, pero la furia se apodero de ella y de golpe arrancó la aguja en su brazo izquierdo y se levantó. Cojeando por el dolor, se alejo sin decir nada y aun con las otras agujas en su cuerpo; Suki intentó seguirla, pero Kushina la tomó del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Debía aprender la realidad de su situación, y que el camino a su libertad seria doloroso aun cuando triunfara.

* * *

Ririchiyo entró al templo de su habitación maldiciendo al tiempo que intentaba retirar las agujas de su brazo o pecho, pero el dolor que la invadía era terrible; ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba para nada acostumbrada al dolor físico… ni a la actividad física en realidad. Seguramente Suki la había visto trepar o la había escuchado, fingiendo no hacerlo para darle una lección. Una dolorosa lección.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, dio vuelta en un pasillo para entrar a su habitación; pero frente a ella, un joven vestido de blanco la esperaba. Por un momento la chica no le dio importancia, pero estaba literalmente frente a su puerta, así que tuvo que mirarlo con detenimiento. El joven estaba parado con serenidad, con los brazos cruzados y una maleta a sus pies; veía a Ririchiyo directamente con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Su pelo blanco tapaba ligeramente sus ojos, uno azul y otro dorado. Era el chico que había visto el día de ayer cuando había escogido su arma.

-Quítate…- ordenó ella de mal humor.

-Señorita Ririchiyo, permítame ayudarla- pidió el joven abriendo la puerta de la habitación y arrodillándose frente a ella-. Puede que sus heridas no sean graves, pero su delicada piel no debe pasar por semejante martirio.

-No quiero nada de la anciana- replicó Ririchiyo pasando a un lado del joven para ingresar en su habitación-. Lárgate…

-Esa bruja despreciable no me manda- las palabras desagradables pronunciadas con esa expresión amable y esos ojos tiernos, sonaron tan extrañas que la chica se obligó a detenerse y darle una mirada al joven de blanco.

-Lárgate o te parto la cara…

-Gustoso cumpliré ambas partes de sus ordenes, solo le pido me permita tratar primero sus heridas- suplicó el joven apenas alzando la mirada-. Señorita Ririchiyo, le juro que no tomara más que unos segundos y me iré…

Confundida ante la insistencia amable y respetuosa del joven de blanco, Ririchiyo permaneció unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Te iras cuando termines?

-Tan pronto me haya partido la cara, así será- asintió el joven con seriedad.

-Eres raro…- dijo Ririchiyo girándose-. Cierra la puerta rápido y quítame estas malditas agujas…

* * *

Ririchiyo se sentó en su cama mientras el joven de blanco metía su maletín a la habitación; el hombre cerró la puerta y con rapidez se acerco a la chica. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, sus dedos se deslizaron por su brazo y retiraron las agujas sin el más mínimo dolor. El alivió fue instantáneo y ella suspiró de alivio. La tercera aguja la estudió el hombre unos segundos antes de colocar sus dedos alrededor de ella; recargó su palma en el cuerpo de la chica y ella sintió como aplastaba ligeramente su seno. El tacto la hizo sonrojar, pero la serenidad y profesionalismo reflejados en el rostro del joven la obligaron a mantenerse quieta.

-Dolerá- anunció el joven.

Nuevamente de un solo tirón retiró la aguja, y como había anunciado, esta vez si hubo dolor; pero en realidad fue mínimo su dolor. El alivió invadió su cuerpo nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo dejar de notar como la aguja en la mano del joven goteaba sangre; la herida había sido profunda.

-Señorita, por favor, quítese la ropa- pidió con amabilidad el joven.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sonrojada Ririchiyo- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!

-Si me promete desinfectarse usted misma lo hare- dijo el joven dejando su maletín a los pies de la chica.

Ella lo estudio con interés, pero no podía ver mas que sincera preocupación y amabilidad; una persona demasiado pura como nunca había alcanzado a conocer antes. Con un suspiro desvió la mirada y empezó a quitarse la camisa. Tras terminado esto, se quito una playera debajo de la misma y estaba por quitarse el sostén cuando la mano del joven se recargo con delicadeza en su brazo.

-No es necesario- dijo el joven sonriendo-. Las heridas ya son visibles…

-Si, cierto- admitió sonrojada la chica.

Con un algodón, humedecido en un líquido verde, el joven se acercó a su brazo derecho; casi esperaba gritar cuando el remedio tocara su herida, pero al contacto en realidad no sintió nada. El joven embarró el liquido verde en ambas heridas y después en la del brazo contrario, para terminar con delicadeza acariciando la herida del pecho, centímetros por encima de su seno derecho. Nerviosa, Ririchiyo desvió la mirada durante todo el proceso. Al terminar, el joven le dedico una sonrisa y se levantó.

-Me retiro…- anunció el joven tomando su maletín. Sin darle tiempo para nada, el joven se giro y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Espera!- ordenó ella poniéndose su playera con rapidez.

-Confiaba en que lo olvidara- dijo el joven con un suspiro, antes de girarse-. Bien, rompa mi cara a su complacencia…

El joven se arrodillo y no dejó de dedicar la sonrisa mientras la chica se acercaba.

-No romperé tu cara- anunció ella extrañada-. Quiero saber tu nombre…

-Soushi Mikamiketsu- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia-. A su entera disposición…

-¿Entera disposición?- rió Ririchiyo-. A veces la amabilidad en este templo es demasiado exagerada…

-Entera- repitió Soushi sonriendo-. Solo para usted, señorita.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó ella confundida por la reiteración del joven.

-Puede disponer de mi para lo que sea, cuando lo desee- explicó Soushi con tono amable-. Sus deseos son órdenes…

-¿Acaso eres el primer voluntario para mi guardia?- inquirió Ririchiyo divertida.

-Seria un honor…- dijo el joven con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Te burlas de mi?

-Seria incapaz de semejante cosa…

-Demuéstralo- exigió Ririchiyo interesada por la actuación ridícula del chico-. Salta en un pie…

Sin protestar, Soushi alzó una pierna y comenzó a saltar en su mismo lugar, aunque por descontado sus saltos eran perfectamente equilibrados y agiles.

-Quítate la camisa- sin dejar de saltar, el joven cumplió la orden, dejando al descubierto un pecho y abdomen perfectamente moldeados por el ejercicio. Sonrojada, Ririchiyo rió un poco antes de continuar-. Deja de saltar y baila…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Soushi la jalo de la mano y la acomodo entre sus brazos, sonriendo con alegría infantil; Ririchiyo se soltó sonrojada y volteó a verlo furiosa.

-¡No me jales a mi!

-Lo siento, solo se bailar en pareja…

-¡Atraviésate la oreja!- ordenó la chica con furia, arrojando una de las agujas que habían retirado de su cuerpo.

La orden la grito como queriendo decir "lárgate", pero el joven no entendió la indirecta… o no le importo. De cualquier forma, antes la mirada atónita de la chica, en un solo movimiento Soushi atrapo la aguja en el aire y atravesó de golpe su oreja derecha. La sangre escurrió silenciosamente mientras Ririchiyo observaba horrorizada. Soushi, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, no dejaba de sonreír y esperar en silencio.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-Nada en absoluto…- respondió el joven confundido.

-¡Te atravesaste la oreja!

-Ah, eso… si, lo hice- asintió el chico sin agregar nada mas.

Asustada. Ririchiyo hizo a Soushi sentarse en la cama y con delicadeza retiro la aguja de la carne del joven; al terminar, tomó el algodón y lo sumergió en el mismo líquido verdoso antes de untarlo en la oreja de su compañero. Soushi permanecía sentado en la cama, aparentemente desorientado ante las acciones de la chica. Tomó la mano de la chica con la suya y la miró con una tristeza insondable.

-No quise ofenderla…- dijo Soushi con delicadeza.

-¡Estas loco!- respondió Ririchiyo soltándose de la mano del joven- ¿Qué estabas pensando?

-Cumplí sus órdenes…

-¿Qué quieres demostrar? ¿Qué clase de juego es este?

-No quise demostrar nada- contestó Soushi apenado-. Cumpliré cualquier orden que usted me de aunque mi vida este en riesgo…

-¿Estas seguro de esto, Soushi?- preguntó ella mirándolo con severidad.

-En absoluto.

-¿Por qué?

-… -el joven desvió la mirada y guardo silencio.

Con un suspiro, Ririchiyo se sentó en la cama al lado del joven. Lo miró unos segundos y sonrió de forma infantil.

-Eres alguien interesante, Soushi- comentó la chica sonriendo- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Mi historia es aburrida- dijo con una sonrisa Soushi levantándose de la cama-. Y mi único propósito aquí es servirla a usted; solamente le pido que nuestro… convenio, lo mantenga en secreto. Esa vieja bruja no me tiene en alta estima…

-Entiendo- asintió confundida Ririchiyo-. Pero si vas a ser mi sirviente no puedes estar escondido todo el tiempo…

-Solamente será unos días, se lo prometo- dijo sonriendo el joven, caminando a la puerta.

-¿Eres el medico de este lugar?- preguntó Ririchiyo al ver al joven abrir la puerta.

-No, solo es una de tantas cosas que aprendí- respondió con una sonrisa el joven saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Ese día Ririchiyo no salió de la habitación en todo el día; se sentía humillada y ofendida, seguramente todos se estarían burlando de su torpeza ¿Pero que podía ella hacer? Apenas si tenía una condición física aceptable, quedaba muy por debajo de las habilidades de un ninja; tampoco en su vida había manejado un arma. Su desventaja era clara y era humillante que la hubieran puesto en esa situación.

Ya era noche y su estomago demandaba comida, pero ella se negaba a darle la cara a Kushina nuevamente; nadie había ido a su habitación a molestarla, cosa que de cierta forma agradeció… y de otra forma la hizo sentir triste. Se encontraba acostada en su cama, apenas vestida con una playera y ropa interior cuando escucho tocar su puerta. Se levantó desanimada y se acercó con precaución.

-¿Señorita Ririchiyo?- la voz de Soushi sonaba preocupada. Al escucharlo, ella no pudo menos que alzar una ceja.

-¿Qué deseas, Soushi?

-Traigo su comida…

Ante las palabras su estomago protesto, y mas por impulso que como pensamiento consciente, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro; Soushi sostenía en sus manos una bandeja de madera con varios platos encima y una tetera. El joven pasó y cerró la puerta, con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Dejo la bandeja en un escritorio cercano y con serenidad camino hacia la puerta del pequeño jardín de la habitación. Esto confundió a Ririchiyo enormemente.

-Estaré mirando en esta dirección hasta que termine de vestirse, señorita…

La cara de Ririchiyo estallo en un vivo color rojo y apresuradamente tomó un pantalón cercano y se lo puso; también se puso un chaleco sobre su playera, pues no llevaba sostén. Avergonzada de forma terrible, la chica carraspeó para indicar que había terminado. Soushi se giro ampliando su sonrisa.

-No quise ser inoportuno…

-Solo fue un detalle que dejare pasar- respondió Ririchiyo con tono condescendiente-. Llegas a tiempo, moría de hambre.

-No soy muy diestro con la cocina, así que espero que su paladar no se sienta ofendido con mi humilde comida- dijo Soushi avanzando de nuevo hasta la bandeja.

-¿No lo hizo el cocinero?

-Lo hice yo mismo- dijo Soushi sin darle mucha importancia.

Debido a que la habitación no tenía ninguna mesa, Ririchiyo opto por sentarse en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas; Soushi le dedico una sonrisa antes de servir un plato de ramen a la chica.

-¿Ramen?

-Es por mucho el mejor platillo que preparo- dijo el joven sonriendo.

-Mmm… bueno, es algo común pero le daré una oportunidad- dijo Ririchiyo tomando el plato. Soushi sirvió un vaso con te de manzanilla a la chica, y entonces ella la volteó a ver-. Vas a comer conmigo ¿cierto?

-Seria un increíble honor- dijo el joven con su rostro iluminado por la felicidad.

-Eh… no hay… no hay problema…- tartamudeó la chica sonrojada.

Soushi se sirvió a si mismo un plato de ramen y ambos comieron en silencio, apenas intercambiando una que otra mirada; cuando el chico de pelo blanco termino, esperó pacientemente por Ririchiyo, sentado sin decir nada. Eso incomodo un poco a la chica.

-¿Y llevas… mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó Ririchiyo desviando la mirada.

-Yo diría que si…- respondió el chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Mi edad es de veintidós años- dijo el joven con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo…- Ririchiyo entregó el plato vacio a Soushi-. Eh… Gracias…

-¿Quiere mas, señorita?

-No, estoy satisfecha- mintió Ririchiyo. El ramen había sido excelente, y puesto que solo había tomado el desayuno podría comer mas, pero no quería demostrar un hambre voraz enfrente de nadie.

-Entiendo…- asintió el joven colocando el plato en la bandeja y mirando en silencio a la chica.

Ririchiyo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, esperando que era lo que el raro de Soushi quería, pero pronto se desespero y volteó a verlo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada…- respondió el chico sonriendo.

-¿Piensas quedarte sentado ahí viéndome hasta el amanecer?- preguntó con sarcasmo la chica.

-Eso seria un sueño hecho realidad…- respondió el chico ampliando su sonrisa.

-¡Fuera de aquí, idiota!- gritó ella sonrojada.

Soushi se levantó en silencio, pero su rostro se ensombreció ligeramente; no dijo nada mas, solo dio una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación ante la consternada Ririchiyo. Con un suspiró, la chica se levantó y salió al patio, con la esperanza de volver a encontrar al pequeño zorro blanco. Pocos minutos después el zorro llego. Horas mas tardes ambos dormían con tranquilidad en la cama de ella.

* * *

Ni Kushina ni Suki hicieron un comentario sobre el día anterior, aunque en esta ocasión su siguiente compañero no fue Suki, sino Netsubi, la chica Uchiha. Con determinación, Ririchiyo se colocó en posición de batalla.

-Existen tres ataques básicos, todos los demás movimientos que realices con tu arma son variaciones de esos tres movimientos- explicó Kushina cargando ella misma una Bisento, aunque algo mas adornada que la de Ririchiyo.

.Si…- asintió ella sin mostrar la mas mínima emoción.

-¿Cuáles son los movimientos, Netsubi?- preguntó Kushina sonriendo.

La chica adoptó una posición de batalla; vestia antebrazos y guantes de metal, asi como una faldilla de metal. Debajo de esto llevaba un conjunto negro clásico ninja. Y en su frente el protector Uchiha. Sin demostrar emoción, la chica soltó un golpe firme al aire.

-Ataque- dijo Netsubi retomando su posición de batalla. Despues retrocedió y elevó ambos brazos formando una cruz-. Defensa…

Posteriormente retomó su posición de batalla y en esta ocasión dio un gancho inclinado, pero de corto alcance.

-Y Quiebre…- dijo Netsubi volviendo a su posición de batalla.

-¿Hablan en serio?- preguntó Ririchiyo riendo.

-Totalmente…- asintió Kushina-. Defender te permite bloquear un ataque, pudiendo ser el inició de un contraataque; Quebrar te permite romper la defensa del enemigo, evitando asi perder tu ventaja; Atacar es el movimiento mas fuerte y decastador de los tres que puedes hacer, siendo que es mas rápido que el Quiebre, puedes pegar directamente al oponente.

-¿Otra trinidad?- preguntó sorprendida Ririchiyo.

-Si, con los mismos conceptos básicos- asintió Kushina-. Cada movimiento vence al anterior.

-Increíble…- dijo divertida Ririchiyo.

-El ataque es un movimiento directo, tratando de ser lo mas devastador posible- explicó Kushina tomando la Bisento y dando una embestida al aire-. El Quiebre es un movimiento lateral, siempre lateral, puede ser elevado o bajo, pero es un ataque lateral; el quiebre buscar apoyarse en el punto débil de una defensa y como bien dice quebrarla. Cuando una persona defiende, su foco defensivo esta en el centro, por eso el quiebre es lateral.

Kushina giró la Bisento y ataco lateralmente, pero con el filo del arma hacia fuera; eso confundió a Ririchiyo.

-El filo esta hacia fuera- replicó la chica- ¿No debería ir adentro para golpear con mas fuerza la defensa del enemigo?

-El quiebre no se trata de romper literalmente la defensa del enemigo- respondió Kushina con serenidad-. Si así fuera, el ataque seria lo mas apropiado. Con la Bisentó, si ataco con el filo hacia dentro, hacia el foco de la defensa, el quiebre será bloqueado como lo seria normalmente un ataque. Si fuera un escudo, por ejemplo, el filo resbalaría en la superficie del arma. Atacando por el lado contrario del filo buscó hacer topar la punta del arma para, a forma de palanca, abrir o destrozar la defensa del enemigo… Netsubi, vamos…

Kushina se puso en movimiento y corriendo, embistió a Netsubi; la chica bloqueó con sus antebrazos los ataques, los cuales como Kushina había dicho, fueron repelidos con facilidad. El filo del arma golpeaba contra los el metal del antebrazo, y Netsubi giraba ligeramente el brazo para hacer que el Bisento se desviara de su camino, sin detener del todo el impulso. Eso permitía unos segundos en que Kushina quedaba vulnerable; esa era la ventaja de la defensa contra el ataque. Kushina giró el arma en su mano y con el filo hacia fuera, atacó; Netsubi puso ambos brazos para defenderse y el arma esta vez no resbalo; la maestra puso su peso hacia abajo y la chica Uchiha rompió su cruz.

Con el mismo impulso, Kushina encajo la Bisento en medio de la defensa, obligando a Netsubi a retroceder y quitar su posición defensiva; el filo rasgo el brazo de la chica, haciendo una herida poco profunda, pero ella no se quejo. Kushina volvió a hacer un quiebre lateral, momento en el cual Netsubi se arrojó al ataque y dio un firme puñetazo en el estomago de la mujer, haciéndola caer en suelo y soltando su arma. Adolorida, Kushina volteó a verla con una media sonrisa.

-¿Entiendes?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Netsubi se acercó para ayudarla a pararse, mientras Kushina colocaba una mano sobre su vientre. Ririchiyo estaba impresionada de que hubieran hecho aquella demostración solo para explicar la trinidad de los movimientos.

-Un ataque es mas rápido y fuerte que un quiebre; una defensa descontrola y desvía un ataque; un quiebre penetra una defensa y desequilibra al enemigo- resumió Ririchiyo con serenidad-. Es todo.

-Si, todos los movimientos que puedas realizar con un arma no son mas que variaciones de esos tres- dijo sonriendo Kushina-. Por supuesto que…

-¿Existen armas que rompen el equilibrio?- inquirió Ririchiyo sonriente.

-Siempre las habrá- asintió Kushina ya totalmente de pie y recuperada-. Además, tu habilidad también juega un papel importante, cuando tu defensa es tan buena que ningún quiebre puede con ella, o cuando tu quiebre es mas rápido que un ataque… Varios factores hay en juego…

-¿Por qué me enseñas tanto?- preguntó la chica confundida-. No lo entiendo, debería solo estar entrenando el poder de mi ojo… ¿Por qué toda esta cátedra sobre los conceptos básicos de las armas, los movimientos y los estilos de pelea?

-Yo no te entrenó para luchar, te entreno para dirigir- replicó Kushina-. Algún día serás la reina del país de fuego, y debes aprender todo esto…

-Mi reinado no es algo que le preocupe…

-Me preocupa tu vida y la de aquellos que estén a tu cargo- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

Sin mediar mas palabras, Ririchiyo se colocó en posición y comenzó la practica con Netsubi.

* * *

Después de aquel día dejo de cenar con los demás, y se hizo una costumbre cenar en su cuarto con Soushi; el chico era tan amable y callado que se sentía mas cómoda con él que con ningún otro de los alumnos de Kushina, inclusive Suki, quien insistía en querer ser su amiga. Por la noche, también el pequeño zorro blanco siempre volvía; considero la idea de ponerle un nombre, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo tan "libre" como fuera posible.

Nunca hablo con nadie de Soushi, mas que nada porque en realidad casi no hablaba con nadie de los presentes, pero le causaba una gran curiosidad el hecho de no verlo en las practicas ni por los alrededor. O era un simple ayudante o era demasiado débil para estar con frecuencia en aquel lugar donde los "elites" de los alumnos se encontraban. Al sexto día de iniciado su entrenamiento, ambas teorías demostraron ser falsas.

Por las mañanas entrenaba su técnica de combate, por las tardes su condición física. Se encontraba entrenando con Kagami, la chica Hyuga, esta vez si supervisión de Kushina; cuando escucharon el alboroto en las cercanías. Kagami reacciono mas rápido que ella misma, pero Ririchiyo la siguió pronto. Al cruzar unos cuantos arboles se encontró con un espectáculo que le helo la sangre.

-¡Zuko!- gritó Kagami corriendo hacia el chico, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo.

Ella tomó de los hombros al chico y ambos rodaron en el suelo al mismo tiempo que un trueno destrozaba el lugar donde antes se encontraran; ambos se levantaron y tomaron posición de batalla. Ririchiyo giró la cabeza hacia el lugar donde ambos miraban. Un chico de pelo rubio y alto los observaba, con una furia inhumana en sus ojos; ella lo recordaba tranquilo e incluso hasta amable y esta visión no cuadraba nada con lo que recordaba de él. Vestía un conjunto blanco y miraba fijamente a Zuko, con un deseo asesino demasiado evidente; y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que el otro chico de pelo plateado, Yashiro, se encontraba a sus pies escupiendo sangre.

-¡Netsubi tuvo la perdida!- gritó Zuko sin voltear a ver a nadie en especifico-. Kise fue afectado por ella y… derrotó a Yashiro.

-¿Dónde están Fû y Suki?- preguntó Kagami preocupada.

-Deteniendo a Netsubi, el viejo fue a buscar a Kushina… paso demasiado rápido…

-Venzamos a Kise- exclamó Kagami con serenidad.

-Si, bien, el ninja espejo no presenta ningún problema- respondió Zuko con un suspiro-. Tú, aleja de aquí…

Rirchiyo supo que eso si iba referido a ella, pero apenas retrocedió unos pasos y continuó observando todo; Kise miró a Yashito a sus pies y le dio una patada. Parecia a punto de realizar algo mas cuando Zuko se lanzó al ataque; se giró hacia una antorcha cercana y cerró sus puños. Las llamas se elevaron en un circulo de fuego alrededor del chico de la cicatriz, quien continuó corriendo hacia Kise. Arrojo un puño y una llamarada de fuego creció hacia Kise.

El rubio esquivó el ataque y se giró hacia una antorcha, haciendo lo mismo que Zuko; el espectáculo resultaba increíble, mientras por primera vez Ririchiyo notó que el bosque empezaba a incendiarse. Kise arrojo un puño y una llamarada igual a la de Zuko, pero mas veloz, salió disparada. Con las palmas al frente, Zuko deshizo el ataque, se giro y de una patada arrojó una bola de fuego. Kise hizo lo propio y ambas bolas de fuego explotaron a medio camino.

-Byakugan…- exclamó Kagami a espaldas de Zuko.

-Una suerte que no puedo copiar técnicas de línea sucesora…- comentó Zuko arrojando bolas de fuego.

Kise respondió las bolas de fuego, pero la cantidad de sus ataques era mayor que la de Zuko y en un menor tiempo. Zuko se vió obligado a esqueivar los ataques, lo cual permitió a Kise avanzar. El rubio elevó su palma derecha y un dragon de llamas se alzó de su circulo de fuego, arrojándose contra Zuko.

-¿Quién le enseño eso?- preguntó Zuko mas molesto que asustado.

Esquivó la embestida del dragon por apenas unos centímetros y se levantó del suelo; junto ambas palmas y todo su fuego salió disparado. Kise hizó lo mismo y las llamaradas explotaron a medio camino; Kagami aprovechó la explosión y se filtro en la distracción, llegando rápidamente hasta Kise. Lo golpeo con la punta de sus dedos en su brazo derecho, haciendo presión en distintos puntos; para sorpresa de todos, Kise se giro y con su brazo izquierdo golpeó también el derecho de Kagami, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Copio mi palma divina!- gritó Kagami adolorida- ¡Zuko!

-Maldición…- el chico corrió con toda su fuerza y girando sus muñecas, dos hilos de fuego en el suelo volaron hasta sus palmas.

Kise levantó a Kagami y la continuó golpeando con su brazo bueno en el otro brazo; Kagami intentó detenerlo, pero Kise bloqueaba sus intentos con mas velocidad y continuaba su embiste. Ririchiyo no entendía que hacia pero comprendía que debilitaba a Kagami con esas ataques. A pocos metros, Yashiro despertó y ella corrió a ayudarlo.

-Debes levantarte- ordenó Ririchiyo tomándolo de los hombros-. Ese chico loco te hizo esto… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No…- Yashiro volteó a ver a Kise y maldijo-. Esta copiando su palma divina…

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una técnica para bloquear el chakra en el cuerpo enemigo- dijo tosiendo el chico poniéndose de pie-. Solo el poseedor de un Byakugan puedo hacerlo…

-Pues el chico no necesita ayuda para nada….- respondió ella con sarcasmo.

-La copio ¿cierto?

-Si… Pero ella ataco su brazo derecho; él no debería saber como atacar el izquierdo.

-Los puntos son equivalentes, solo al revés- replicó Yashiro-. Pero es una mierda que haya podido copiar aunque sea solo eso…

Zuko arrojó una bola de fuego y Kise volteó a verlo; detuvo el ataque con una bola de fuego propia y se giró para concentrar un ataque en el chico. Kagami entonces pateó la rodilla del rubio, haciéndolo distraerse momentáneamente. Zuko saltó y con ambos pies hizo explotar una llamarada en el pecho de Kise; el rubio fue golpeado de lleno y su cuerpo inconsciente choco rompiendo parte del tronco de un árbol cercano. Ambos chicos se levantaron con dificultad, viendo al vencido Kise.

-Falta Netsubi…- dijo Zuko con un suspiró.

Como un llamado, los arboles cercanos explotaron y Fû salió de la misma, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo frente a Yashiro y Ririchiyo; claramente pudieron ver que tenia su brazo roto y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Princesa… huye…- dijo Fû apenas con un ojo abierto y una mueca de dolor. La sangre escurría por su frente de forma constante y de su hombro ya asomaba lo que no podía ser otra cosa que el hueso.

De la explosión, Netsubi salió caminando; pero no era Netsubi, no la chica que Ririchiyo había conocido. Sus ojos brillaban en un tono morado, y alrededor de ella un manto de chakra del mismo color la recorría. En sus ojos pudo ver tres aspas girando lentamente, estudiando todo a su alrededor. Al caminar, dejaba un rastro de fuego que se elevaba furioso y no desaparecía. Alzó su mano y apuntó a los chicos. Una explosión frente a ellos y Ririchiyo desvió la mirada, temerosa de ver la muerte venir por ella.

Alguien la tomó del hombro entonces, pero la explosión nunca llegó; tras unos segundos, se atrevió a abrir los ojos nuevamente. Soushi la sostenía del hombro, dejándola ligeramente atrás mientras en su otra mano alzaba una cuchilla enorme con símbolos de fuego.

-El ermitaño de los zorros…- susurró Yashiro a un lado de ella. Los ojos del joven brillaron de determinación antes de dedicarle una sonrisa. Después, se arrojó al ataque.

**Fin Capitulo 03**

* * *

**Corenote:**

Siguiente capítulo de Blind Girl; espero les guste como voy manejando la historia, la verdad ya quiero darle más agilidad a la historia. Por favor no dejen de comentar y de checar mis demás proyectos, hasta pronto!


End file.
